En un Bar te conocí
by atomic-ant
Summary: Dejé que mis pies tuvieran el control de mi cuerpo. No sabía porque estaba en ese lugar. Después lo entendí, mi destino era conocerte, conocerte en ese bar." Edward and Bella. Espero que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews.


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Ella es la magnífica creadora de ellos. No los uso con fines de lucro, solo por diversión. La trama si es mía. Ojalá que les guste. Dejen reviews._

**En un Bar te conocí**

Coloque las dos manos en la puerta y empuje levemente, intenté no caerme en el acto, y lo logré. Mis pies no me habían traicionado.

Al entrar me asombro la poca luz que había, por lo general estos lugares eran mas luminosos y con música estruendosa. Pero este se salía de esos requerimientos.

Era tranquilo, unas pocas mesas repartidas entre la estancia, con una vela en el centro de cada una de estas.  
A mi derecha estaba el mesón donde podías pedir las bebidas. En el fondo había un gran piano, de un color negro azabache, y encima de el reposaban unas cuantas velas. De ahí provenía la mayor luz que se le podía dar al lugar.

Camine hasta situarme en uno de los asientos que estaban enfrente del mesón. Me senté con cuidado, no iba a ser que me cayera de culo al suelo.  
Que digamos no era una de las mejores con respecto a lo que se llama equilibrio. Más bien era la reina de la torpeza, no podía caminar en una superficie lisa, sin al menos no salir con una experiencia nueva de porque mis pies no se habían puesto de acuerdo, y de eso había salido como resultado que terminara en el piso, nuevamente.

Me concentre en inspeccionar nuevamente la estancia. No había mucha gente, mentira, si había gente, si se le puede calificar así a las dos personas sentadas en una de las mesa situadas en un rincón.

Con eso, he incluyéndome, hacíamos tres personas. Me volví a fijar la vista en el piano, siempre me había gustado el sonido que emitía ese fabuloso instrumento, pero nunca aprendí a tocarlo. Mamá me había incluido en unas clases de piano, pero nunca quise asistir. Al igual que la mayoría de las cosas que me inscribía mi madre, sin mi consentimiento.

- ¿Tocas? – pegué un respingo. Me di vuelta y encontré a un duendecillo.  
- No – respondí. Me dedique a inspeccionarla. No debía medir más que un 1.50. Su cara era de facciones finas, bien marcadas. Su pelo era corto y azabache y cada punta de este estaba en una dirección distinta. Tenía unos ojos azules. Y era pálida como la cal.

Sentí de repente que ese par de ojos me recorría de pies a cabeza. El calor me subió a las mejillas. Y fije mi vista en mis zapatos.

- ¿Qué te sirvo? – volvió a preguntar la duendecillo.

Clave mis ojos nuevamente en ella. En realidad no sabía que hacia en este lugar. Un impulso me había hecho entrar y ahora estaba sentada frente al bar. Alzó las cejas esperando mi respuesta, no tenía idea que podía pedir, por lo que me decidí por algo simple.

- Una Coca-Cola, por favor. – le respondí. Algo fácil, mientras decidía poner mis pies en marcha o quedarme sentada aquí.

Ella se movió con tal elegancia que parecía que estaba bailando, capas que practicara ballet, o algo por el estilo. Demasiada gracia en un cuerpo tan chico. Se fue unos momentos, para luego aparecer con un vaso lleno de hielos, y la lata de Coca-Cola al lado.

- Aquí tienes – dijo dejándola en el mesón. Agache mi cabeza en forma de agradecimientos. Tomé la lata y la acerque a mí. La abrí y la vacíe dentro del vaso. La deje a un lado, para tomar el vaso y llevármelo a la boca.

- Alice – pegué otro respingo que casi se me cae el vaso de las manos.  
- Eh? – no me había dado cuenta que estaba justo a mi lado.  
- Mi nombre es Alice – volvió a decir. - ¿Cuál es el tuyo?  
- Bella – le respondí. – En realidad me llamo Isabella, pero no me gusta.

Se me quedo mirando mientras reanudaba mi tarea de llevar el vaso a mi boca y beber su contenido. Lo bebí de un sorbo, no me había dado cuenta de la sed que tenía. Al parecer mis necesidades habían actuado antes que yo las procesara, por eso había llegado hasta aquí.

- Bueno tengo que irme, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo. Te veo luego. – dijo Alice, luego se fue bailando hasta alejarse.

Tome nuevamente la lata y vacié de lo que quedaba en el vaso. No era mucho, pero al menos quedaba. Me lo tomé enseguida.

Sentí que la puerta se abría, me giré. Iban saliendo las dos personas que estaban sentadas hace unos momentos en la mesa del rincón. Por lo cual, eso significaba que era la única en el bar.

Sentí una leve música proveniente desde el fondo. Deje que mis ojos siguieran la dirección desde donde provenía tal sonido. Era desde el piano. Justo ahí había un chico de casi mi misma edad. Tocaba una melodía un poco melancólica, pero era tranquila. Era alto, y delgado. Su pelo era desordenado y de un color cobre. No notaba mucho sus facciones debido a la poca luz del lugar, y a la distancia a la cual estaba.

Pero mis ojos dieron alcance para ver que en su cara reposaban unos orbes de un color esmeralda puro. Me asombre mucho de su mirada. Era hermosa, pero no alcanzaba a más.

Me moví un poco inquieta en el asiento, estaba indecisa, tenía que cambiar de asiento para poder ver mejor a ese ángel que estaba tocando, o me quedaba ahí, y solo me limitaba a escuchar. Jugué inquieta con los hielos que quedaban en el vaso mientras decidía.

Me acercaba o no. Ese era mi gran dilema. Si me acercaba capas que iba a notar que tendría mi mirada fija en él ,se sentiría perturbado, y pensaría que era una psicópata. Sí, capas eso sucedería.  
No lo seguí pensando más. La curiosidad fue más fuerte, que hizo que mis pies aterrizaran en el suelo y movieran mi cuerpo hasta una de las mesas más cercanas al piano.

Al llegar allí, corrí la silla y me senté. Apoye mi codo derecho en la mesa y mi mejilla reposaba en la palma de mi mano. Me deleite con la música que producían sus dedos al bailar por las teclas.

En un acto reflejo cerré los ojos, y solamente me limité a disfrutar. Cada parte de mi cuerpo se deleitaba con cada sonido de la melodía. Era maravilloso, sentía los sentimientos aflorando en cada poro de mi piel. Se sentía tan bien, no había nada alrededor, solamente esa música que inundaba en mis oídos, llamándome a que siguiera escuchándola.

De repente abrí los ojos. La melodía ya no era la misma que antes, había cambiado. Ahora sonaba un poco más alegre pero seguía con ese deje de tristeza en ella.

Iba a cerrar los ojos, cuando descubrí que era el punto fijo de una mirada de color esmeralda. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. La música seguía pero yo veía esos ojos clavados en mí.

Sentí que el calor se venía a mis mejillas, más que a mis mejillas a cada parte de mi cuerpo. Ardía. Debía parecer un tomate. Bajé la mirada para clavarla en la mesa, mis ojos solamente veían las irregularidades de la madera. Pero yo sentía que él continuaba mirándome. No iba a levantar la vista para saber que me estaba inspeccionando cada detalle de mi ser.

Me iba a levantar de la mesa cuando sentí su voz.

- ¿Te gusta? – dijo con la voz más maravillosa. Una voz aterciopelada y calmada. Realmente era un ángel que había venido a parar a un lugar así.

Solo me digne a hacer un movimiento de cabeza para afirmar. No quería levantar la mirada, y clavarla en la suya.  
Corrí la silla para irme, tenía que buscar a Alice, pagar y no mirar atrás mientras me marchaba.

Pero algo me hizo cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Quieres escuchar el resto?= ahí levante la mirada. Me encontré nuevamente con sus esmeraldas. Había un toque de diversión en ellas. Pero también algo de esperanza. ¿Acaso el quería que me quedara?. Imposible. Debe haber sido mi imaginación. Aunque la pregunta no pasaba desapercibida por mi mente. ¿Me quedaría? O ¿Me iría?

- ¿Quieres? – volvió a hablar con esa voz. Me dedico una sonrisa que me dejo maravillada.  
- Eh … B… bueno – tartamudeé. Al parecer mi cerebro había quedado en un trance después de que mis ojos mandaran esa imagen de la sonrisa de él, y este la había procesado. Conclusión, mi cerebro quedó idiotizado.

Me volví a sentar. El me sonrió y siguió tocando. Ahora que el sabía que no me iría, clavo su mirada en las teclas. Yo decidí no cerrar los ojos y contemplar su sereno rostro. De aquí tenía una mejor vista que desde donde estaba antes.  
Cada de facción de su rostro era suave, pero marcadas. Sus labios eran una línea recta y un poco pálidos. Debajo de las esmeraldas descansaban unas ojeras de un color púrpura. Al parecer no dormía muy bien. Seguí mi recorrido hasta llegar a su nariz, era recta y perfecta. Bien definida. Como cada parte de su cara. Era pálido, al igual que Alice. Puede ser que tengan algún parentesco.

Algunos mechones rebeldes de su cabello descansaban plácidamente en su frente. Realmente se veía hermoso. Era una maravillosa escultura con vida. Deberían de usarlo para modelo de algún pintos o algo por el estilo. Quedaría magnífico.

- Aquí tienes – dijo una voz de soprano. Me di cuenta de que Alice había dejado otra Coca-Cola en frente de mí. – Cortesía de la casa, Bella.

Dijo mi nombre un poco más fuerte como si eso tuviera un significado oculto. Gire mi mirada para ver a Alice, pero no paso desapercibida esa sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de él. Pero luego se desvaneció.

- No te preocupes, puedo pagarla – le dije a Alice. Ella me guiño el ojo, por lo cual decidí no insistir más. Mejor no pelear con la duendecillo.

Ella se dio media vuelta y se fue, nuevamente con esa elegancia, por detrás de una puerta que había cerca de donde nos encontrábamos.

Tome la lata y la abrí. No quise beberla en el vaso por lo que la bebí directamente desde la lata. Empecé despacio pero luego descubrí que mi boca y garganta estaban secas, por lo cual me la bebí de un sorbo.

Deje la lata a un lado del vaso y pase la lengua por mis labios para saborear los restos de Coca-Cola que quedaban en ellos.

- ¿Tenías sed? – dijo mientras una musical risa salía de su boca.  
- Al parecer, si.

No dijo nada más, solamente se limitó a tocar. Yo tampoco decidí romper este silencio que se formó entre nosotros, así que solamente escuche como las melodías seguían.

Abrí los ojos cuando la música paró. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, había entrado en un letargo, del cual no me había dado cuenta. Cuando fije la mirada en el piano, él estaba con sus manos reposando en sus rodillas, y me miraba con alegría en los ojos.

Levante las cejas para ver que hacía que estuviera así de feliz. Gire la cabeza para inspeccionar el lugar. No, al parecer no había nada en especial. El no se movía, solo me miraba.

- ¿Por qué has parado? – dije, realmente no quería que se acabara. Esta burbuja que se había creado alrededor de nosotros me agradaba.

- Creo que ya es un poco tarde – susurró. Era verdad no me había dado cuenta de que capas que hayan pasado horas desde que me instalé aquí a escuchar.

- ¿Qué hora es? – dije. Esperaba que no fuera tan tarde. ¿Cómo iba a volver a casa? El miró su reloj que descansaba en su muñeca y respondió a mi pregunta. – Son las 3:20 de la mañana.

Mi cara se descompuso, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿3:20 AM?. Para mí solamente habían sido unos minutos. Ahora si tendría que arreglármelas para llegar a casa.

Su risa inundó la instancia. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué era tan gracioso?. Su risa se hizo más fuerte con mi gesto, al parecer yo era el motivo de la risa.

- ¿De que te ríes? – mi voz dio con el toque perfecto de enojo que buscaba.  
- De ti – respondió sin problema.  
- Y ¿Qué es tan gracioso, si se puede saber? – dije con la misma voz que antes. Mientras mis manos descansaban en mis caderas.  
- Lo siento, pero tus gestos me dieron risa – dijo mientras la risa iba calmándose, hasta hacerse un leve sonido.

Me paré de la mesa para buscar en mis bolsillos mi billetera para pagar la bebida, he irme a mi casa. Mañana no sabía como me iba a despertar para ir a trabajar. Demás que Ángela me mataría se me escucha que llegué a esa hora a casa. Tenía suerte que tuviera el sueño pesado.

Ángela era mi mejor amiga, vivíamos juntas en un apartamento pequeño pero acogedor. Era perfecto para ambas. Habíamos sido amigas desde el instituto.

Saque la billetera de mi bolsillo derecho y me gire hacía el chico del piano. Él estaba parado delante del piano mientras apagaba las velas del lugar.

- ¿Cuánto te debo por la bebida? – le pregunté. Él se giró y levanto una ceja, extrañado.  
- Creo que escuche que Alice dijo que era cortesía de la casa – dijo mientras sonreía – por lo cual es gratis.  
- Si, pero tome una antes de esa. Por lo cual igual te debo otra.

Lo pensó un momento, para mi no había nada que pensar más que aceptar el dinero que le debía.  
Me miró por unos momentos.

- Te la dejo gratis si me ayudas a cerrar – dijo como si fuera lo más común en el mundo.  
Me lo pensé un momento, pero ya me habían regalado la segunda bebida por lo cual al menos tenía que pagar esta.

- Te voy a ayudar a cerrar … - de repente se le iluminaron los ojos – pero igual te voy a pagar la bebida.

Solo se digno a levantar los hombros en señal de que no importaba. Era terca por lo cual lo dudo que me haga cambiar de opinión.

Él comenzó a caminar lejos del piano. Yo me quedé ahí mientras lo seguía con la mirada. Era tan perfecto. Realmente era un ángel. No lo podía calificar de otra manera.

Él se dio media vuelta y me miró.  
- ¿No me vas a ayudar? – preguntó.

Salí de mi trance enseguida, afirme con la cabeza y lo alcancé hasta estar al lado suyo. Me dedico otra sonrisa y volvió a caminar. Yo lo seguí de cerca. Pero tenía que estar segura de que no me iba a caer, y quedar en vergüenza frente a él.

- Bueno … - dijo con su voz aterciopelada – Cierra por favor la puerta de al frente con esta llave – me mostró unas llaves que acababa de sacar de atrás del mostrador – y pon el pestillo en el piso.

- Esta bien – dije mientras tomaba las llaves entre mis manos. En ese instante sentí una leve corriente al hacer contacto mi mano con la suya.  
Fue extraño y placentero a la misma vez. Por unos segundos quede estática pero luego me dirigí a la entrada para hacer lo que él me decía.

Caminé con paso firme para no ser traicionada por "pies en desacuerdo". Y no terminar botada en el suelo.

Llegué a la puerta principal, puse el pestillo ubicado debajo de donde se juntaban ambas puertas. Y coloqué las llaves en la cerradura. Di todas las vueltas a la llave hasta que no se movía. Saqué la llave e intenté abrir la puerta. Esta no se abrió. ¡Misión cumplida!

Me giré para dirigirme a donde lo había dejado. Él no estaba ahí. ¿En donde demonios esta?. No me puede haber dejado sola aquí.

- ¿Lista? – dijo una voz, su voz. Volví la mirada a donde estaba. Iba saliendo de una puerta cerca al bar.

- ¡Misión cumplida! – le dije mientras ponía mi mano recta en mi frente a modo de soldado.  
- Muy bien hecho – dijo. A modo de seguirme el juego, puso su mano en su frente también, mientras su cara relucía por su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa torcida que lo hacía ver tan bien.

Me reí con ganas. Realmente aunque lo hubiera conocido hace unas pocas horas, me sentía bien cerca de él.

- Entonces vamos – dijo. Camine en dirección a él. Le entregué las llaves. Él las guardo en el mismo lugar de donde las había sacado. – Después de usted dama.

Esto lo dijo con una reverencia, lo cual me hizo reír nuevamente. Seguí en la dirección por donde me apuntaba. Era en la puerta por donde había salido.

Camine y el me siguió de cerca. Abrió la puerta para que yo pasara. Estábamos en la cocina del lugar. Era amplia y muy luminosa. Había algunos mesones desplazados unos detrás de otros. Aquí si que había luz. Me costó acostumbrarme de la oscuridad a la luz.

Seguí derecho hasta que encontré una puerta. Me gire para preguntarle si por aquí tenía que seguir, el me afirmo con la cabeza. Por lo cual abrí la puerta.

Una ventisca me azotó la cara y el cuerpo. Hacía mucho frío, y yo no llevaba nada conmigo. Salí a una especie de callejón. Esperé a que él saliera. Dio unos pasos y ya estuvo fuera. Cerró la puerta detrás de si, y le colocó llave.

El frío se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Bueno que podía esperar, si total era la madrugada. Me empecé a acariciar los brazos para que el roce me diera algo de calor.

Al parecer el notó mi gesto, sonrió y me dio una chaqueta, que hasta ahora no había notado que llevaba.

- Pensé que te haría falta – me dijo con otra de sus sonrisas. Realmente no me cansaba de verlo sonreír. Me sonrojé cuando pensé eso. Tomé la chaqueta y giré la cara para que el no pudiera verme. Me la coloque.

- Gracias – le dije. La chaqueta olía excelente. Era un olor magnífico. Puede que fuera su olor. Además estaba a una temperatura más adecuada que la que hacía aquí afuera.

- Bueno, ¿Vamos? – me dijo. Ahí mi cerebro capto de que me iba a ir con un completo extraño. Aunque no lo sintiera así. Yo a él no lo conocía, como era posible que me fuera con él. Lo pensé mejor y decidí que no me iba a arriesgar. Le devolvería su chaqueta y me iría a casa. Aunque terminara con hipotermia. Pero tampoco estaba tan lejos de casa. Por lo cual, demás que terminaba con un resfriado. A lo menos.

- Lo siento, pero mejor me voy a casa – dije, la voz se me quebró cuando lo dije, no quería separarme de él – ya es tarde. – Comencé a quitarme la chaqueta pero él puso sus manos para que yo me detuviera.

- Tu crees que te voy dejar que te vayas sola a estas horas – me dijo con un leve tono de tristeza, demás por el no haber confiado en él – es tarde, lo sé, pero no te vas sola. Además hace un frío horrible. Te puedes enfermar.

- Estoy bien, además no vivo tan lejos, puedo llegar a casa sola – le dije. Realmente no me quería separar de él. Pero que podía hacer, no lo conocía. Desde pequeña me habían enseñado a no hablar o irme con extraños.

- Nada de eso, te vas conmigo. Yo te voy a dejar en auto – me dijo con un tono que solamente se escucha en la conversación entre padre e hija. – Confía en mí.

¿Qué confiara en él?. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Mi corazón confiaba en él, pero mi subconsciente no mucho. ¡Agh! Al diablo la mente, confió en él. Ya no soy una niña, además yo sabía, muy en el fondo, que él no me haría nada.

- Esta bien – le dije. – Vamos.  
Su rostro se ilumino, y esa luz también llego a sus ojos. Ahora si que se veía hermoso. Era una alegría que no se podía describir.

Él se adelanto y comenzó a caminar. Yo lo seguí de cerca. Cruzamos la calle hasta llegar a un Volvo plateado. Se prendieron las luces de este, él debe haber activado la alarma.

Crucé por atrás del auto para ir a la puerta del copiloto. Pero él ya me esperaba con la puerta abierta para mí.

- Suba dama – dijo como si fuera un caballero de la época de los grandes bailes y vestidos.  
- Gracias, caballero – le devolví el juego con una sonrisa. Me subí al auto.

Él cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar a su asiento. Hecho a andar el comando y salimos por ahí. Yo me puse el cinturón mientras le daba indicaciones de cómo llegar a casa.

En menos de 5 minutos estábamos en la entrada de mi casa. El viaje fue silencioso, con alguna mirada y sonrisa. Pero no palabras. "Una mirada dice más de 1000 palabras" como dice el dicho. No había que hablar para entendernos.

Me desabroché el cinturón y fije mi mirada en él.

- Bueno llegamos – le dije con voz de tristeza – Gracias por todo. – Comencé a quitarme la chaqueta para devolvérsela. Pero nuevamente el me paró.

- De nada, y quédatela, no hay problema – dijo cuando yo abrí la boca para protestar.  
- Bueno muchas gracias – le dije y puse la mano en la puerta para abrirla, cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía su nombre. Todo este tiempo y no tenía idea como se llamaba.

Me di vuelta y lo miré. Él también me miraba.  
- Disculpa, pero … - le dije. No tenía idea como había sido tan descortés en no decirle mi nombre o preguntarle el suyo – Eh … ¿Cómo te llamas?  
Él se rió con esa musical risa que sonaba tan bien. Me sonrojé.

- Edward – dijo mientras me sonreía – Mi nombre es Edward Cullen  
Le devolví la sonrisa.

- Gracias por todo Edward - le dije. Su nombre sonaba tan bien cuando lo decía. – ¡Ah! , se me olvidaba. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan.

- Bueno, de nada Bella – dijo. Me sorprendió cuando dijo Bella, ¿Cómo lo sabía?  
- ¿Cómo sabes que me dicen Bella? – pregunté. Él volvió a reír. Me deslumbraba con facilidad.

- Escuche a Alice decirte así cuando tocaba el piano – dijo mientras levantaba los hombros – pensé que te gustaría más.

Así que por algo Alice había dicho mi nombre tan fuerte. Me acerque a la puerta del auto. La iba a abrir cuando siento una mano en mi hombro.

- Eh … Me preguntaba … si te volvería a ver en el bar – dijo mientras me giraba para que lo viera. Se veía tan dulce cuando estaba nervioso.

- ¿Quieres que vuelva? - ¡Agh! Me arrepentí de inmediato al decir eso. ¡Tonta Bella! Por algo lo decía – Quiero decir … eh .. si … si voy a volver.

Sonrió de tal forma que se le formaron unos preciosos hoyuelos en cada lado de la cara. Parecía un niño recibiendo lo que quería en Navidad. Sonreí ante mi pensamiento.

- Entonces te esperaré en el bar – dijo con alegría – tocando el piano. Hasta volver a verte.

- Esta bien, te prometo volver – le dije. Realmente era muy dulce – Adiós Edward.

Abrí la puerta del auto y salí. Hacía mucho frío en comparación con el Volvo de Edward. De solo pensar o decir su nombre lo encontraba lo más magnífico de mundo

- Adiós Bella – dijo. Mi nombre en sus labios era gloria. – Esperaré por ti.

Cerré la puerta y sonreí. Lo salude con la mano, y me fui a la puerta de mi casa. Cuando la abrí, Edward reanudó su marcha. Mantendría mi promesa, volvería a verte.  
Y así fue como en un Bar te conocí.

**Me quedó demasiado largo, es que mi imaginación no paraba nunca. Creo que fui muy detallista, pero me gustó como quedó. Ojalá que compartan mi misma opinión.**


End file.
